Equivalency is Demanded
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: No one understood why it was that the strongest archangel rebelled against his kind or cared so much for humans, mainly one named Alex Lannon. Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the chosen one' unless that was just the justification Michael and others told themselves.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Summary: **No one understood why it was that the strongest archangel rebelled against his kind or cared so much for humans, mainly one named Alex Lannon. Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the chosen one' unless that was just the justification Michael and others told themselves.

**Pairing:**

Michael/Alex

* * *

**Equivalency is Demanded**

It was common knowledge; V1's were at the bottom of the food chain, V2's were somewhat better off and the list just went up from there. Alex had worked his ass off to get where he was.

Granted, he was a V2. A man of low rank, yet he got by.

It hadn't been easy but some of his closest friends could attest to that, they were on the same path.

Michael was-is strongest archangel known to the human race, so far.

Still, some-most people did not trust his words or actions because they feared or hated him and his kind. For what they'd done, what had happened and was still to come.

The planet had been and was currently, at war. Humans vs. Angels, yeah that was the order.

So far, people were winning but knew _if_ they weren't cautious that could change any moment.

One of the last strongholds, their largest fortified heaven. What once was known as the city of Las Vegas, came to be one of the safest places on Earth.

Who knew 'Sin City' would save humanity from angels, _oh_ the irony.

Vega, as it came to be known was basically a place of dictatorship, ruled by a council of influential humans with either serious cash or things equally important.

People were cool with it, thus far because things were not that bad and most strove to survive but knew that would not happen if they were not within the conurbation's gates-walls.

The beautiful creature with wings as dark as the night sky without the light of the moon had rebelled against his kind and claimed to care. Well fought for humans, saved many lives and protected all but mainly one.

A V2, named Alex Lannon.

He was a twenty-five year old man in the city's army, was well respected among his peers and always watched over by an angel that hid in the shadows but loved his charge dearly.

Even when the blonde man defied him and his people-their laws, so in turn had to be taught a lesson.

After all, what was life without rules? Chaos.

.

The archangel kept watch of the civilians, making sure no angel within the compound harmed a human or arose suspicion.

He had been about to leave and meet with General Rieson and his daughter Claire but paused his actions for a moment when he saw the person he had been waiting for all day.

Alex was walking one of the strip's busy streets with a little girl, who had blue eyes as lovely as the color of an ocean and his best friend Ethan.

They both worked under him at Archangel Corps.

Her name, he had forgotten but Bixby sounded about right. Regardless, the child nor his brunette subordinate were the reason as to why he was currently at the top of a tower.

One he knew, no prying eyes would seek.

Okay, being incognito or sneaky would not do and frankly be weird/unnecessary. The archangel knew that, so why would he constantly 'check up on' Alex or from such a height?

No one knew why, yet.

At least, Alex knew he was safe. Yeah, that was one way to put it.

He felt drawn to him completely and without being able to prevent or hide it, like a moth to a flame or as if magnetized.

Perhaps, it had to do with him being 'the Chosen One' unless that was just the alleged pretext Michael told himself.

It was, had been and would be.

He would keep humanity safe; protect them against Gabriel and his forces, until their father's return. Only then could they live, for now duty was what mattered.

Taking a moment to look at the blonde boy; his friend and 'Bix' as he had heard Alex call her once, was enough. Michael almost smiled to himself, both Jeep and Charlie would be proud of the man their son had turned into.

With that thought in mind, he took a step over the edge and spiraled towards the ground at top speed. His wings expanded effortlessly and some people held their breath or gasped as they witnessed the splendor above them. In an instant, it was gone.

.

Heat from the day was just about over with and the cold breeze of night had settled. Most people had gone inside to their 'homes' but few stayed out to close up shop or do other things Michael had no interest in.

Today had been effective, new recruits were introduced and shown their barracks. Training would resume tomorrow, he would keep them on their toes.

His brother would not stop until, every human on the planet but his followers met their end. It could be, that Gabriel would set Alex apart from the rest.

Keep the chosen for last; he would not give his little brother the chance nor allow Alex, to be so foolish as to get caught. On the other hand, he hoped Alex wouldn't walk on after him.

Michael kept that in mind, always. But had let up slightly, he was aware his subordinates missed their families. After, they finished with their first security rotation; they were free, so to speak.

The archangel had given his squad a limited amount of hours to do whatever they pleased, as long as they followed the laws.

On other news, a few angels joined his 'side'. Good, now he had more eyes out for infiltrators.

.

.

Alex sat on his bed thinking over the past week's events; his dad came back to him, then an angel decided to infiltrate the city while disguised as a child no older than Bix and shanked him.

His dad died and he became 'the chose one', one of the few people that actually had a shot at saving humanity.

He attempted to escape Vega and succeed sort of, had visited his old house with Michael a few steps behind.

Somehow managed to learn more about his parents and even gotten a confession out of his 'guardian' angel, more like a pain in the ass but wise and handsome…he had to stop that train of thought, preferably now.

Killed a few angels-possessed mofos with the help of his…friend… and then Michael got distracted while fighting one of them; he had no idea why that happened, he had never made a mistake like that before.

Alex ran a hand thru his curly hair as he recalled the panic and rage. The bone chilling numbness he had felt at the thought of losing him, never had the prospect of death terrified him as much and he had seen his father die before him.

A part of him knew that was fucked up but he didn't really understand why, when Claire and Bix got injured he hadn't event felt a fraction of the sheer terror he had when his angel's blood tainted his seats and was looking more that side than this.

He sighed and pulled off the blankets then wrapped them around himself and fell asleep, he would see Michael in the morning. Hopefully, he would not make them do suicides at 05:00.

That was weak and always left him more tired than awake.

* * *

M Note I: I saw the show on the SyFy channel yesterday and thought it was awesome. So, I'm guessing this is new?

Like, I have seen the first three episodes already but am not sure. Anyway, Alex/Michael is my OPT for the show because I saw more chemistry in that than with others. I am seriously liking this show and characters but will add smut later.


End file.
